Brotherly Love Prevails, Always
by Super-Hannah-Natural
Summary: AU to The Prisoner, season 10 episode 22. Sam goes after Dean when he's on his rampage against the Stynes. Little spoilers, obviously.


**So just a little AU from episode 22 of season 10, the prisoner. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Brotherly Love Prevails, Always_

"I need you to find Dean." Sam demanded to Rowena. He needed to find Dean before he went over the edge, and he didn't want to be responsible for that, Dean has gone after the Stynes because he had let them kill Charlie.

"And how am I meant to do that, Samuel?" The witch questioned, the sassy tone really starting to grain on the hunter's nerves.

"You're the witch, do a spell, whatever. Don't act like you can't." Sam barked back, _I can't kill her yet, she's useful, but as soon as we're done…_ he thought, trying to refrain himself from putting a bullet in her right now.

"Sam, what are you planning on doing once you find Dean? If he is on this rampage to avenge Charlie, he's not going to let you stop him." Cas piped up from the corner of the room, where he spent most of his time, just to be as far away as possible from Rowena.

"I know that, but this family, the Stynes, they're powerful and dangerous, I need to watch Dean's back, if he gets hurt… or worse… he'll come back with black eyes again, and this time it'll be my fault." He nervously ran his hands through his hair, turning to glare at Rowena, daring her to say again that she couldn't do anything to find his brother.

"How will it be your fault?" Cas asked, his head tilting slightly in confusion.

"Charlie…" Sam choked on his response, his eyes threatening to water, he coughed before continuing "Charlie's death is my fault… If I hadn't of asked her to help…" His teary eyes met the angel's, conveying the guilt and sadness he felt.

"No." Cas replied sternly, shaking his head "Sam, Charlie shouldn't have gone off by herself, she knew the dangers."

"It doesn't matter what she did, she shouldn't have been put in the position in the first place. But Dean, I need to find him, I can't lose him too." Sam spoke honestly even in front of the witch, who he'd rather not express his true feelings in front of, especially in his vulnerable state right now.

"Sam…" Cas started but was interrupted by the hunter.

"Cas, what matters right now is that Dean is out there doing god knows what, maybe something that the real Dean won't be able to come back from, so we need to help him, I need to help him." He was satisfied when he received a slow nod from the angel, before turning back to Rowena "well?" he asked simply, his eyebrows rising.

"Fine, but I'll need some ingredients." Rowena replied, only agreeing because if the oldest Winchester fully surrendered to the mark, she would be on his list of targets.

"What ingredients?" Rowena cited the stuff she would need, Sam quickly typing them into his phone, and with that he left, leaving Cas only to stare after him worriedly.

 ** _5 hours later…_**

Rowena had tracked Dean to Shreveport, Indiana, and Sam had immediately jumped in his "borrowed" car and sped off in the direction of Indiana, Cas had wanted to come, but Sam had refused, rattling off some lie about how Rowena needed to be watched, even though she was chained up.

On the way, Sam had tried to come up with some kind of strategy about how he was going to handle Dean when he found him, and had ended up on deciding that he was going to make sure Dean knew he wasn't going to get in the way unless completely necessary, but he was going to have his back. His was certain Dean wouldn't want to even be in the same room as him, right now his brother was rightfully angry at him, angry enough to basically say that he should have died instead of Charlie, he agreed but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. He wasn't sure if it was the mark that had made Dean say it to him, or if it was just Dean stating what he really thought.

It didn't take him long to find the Impala once arriving at Shreveport, the car was parked outside the police station, which only made Sam nervous, hoping Dean hadn't been arrested, knowing his brother wouldn't have the patience for it even on a good day when he didn't have the mark. The mark wasn't going to let anything get in the way of Dean's blood-thirsty revenge, including police officers.

He was about to get out the car when he saw Dean emerge and head straight for his car, he looked unharmed which was a relief for Sam. Dean jumped into the impala and headed straight off, Sam quickly started his car and set off after Dean, trying to keep a safe distance hoping Dean wouldn't notice that he was being followed.

He trailed Dean until he stopped outside a huge mansion, which he was guessing belonged to the Stynes. He watched from a far as Dean popped the trunk and gathered weapons, and then stalk towards the far end of the house. He decided to wait for five minutes before following after his brother, trusting Dean that he could handle himself for that long.

In the end he must have waited for about two minutes, before having enough of worrying about Dean, and dug his gun and knife out of his bag before exiting the car and paced quickly to where Dean had left his sight. Rounding the corner, he was met with a medium sized fence that he quickly scaled and landed on the other side. Swiftly crossing the lawn it became apparent that he only had to follow Dean's bloody trial when he came across the first body. He spotted two more bodies on the steps leading up to an entrance that was open. Upon reaching the doorway, all he saw was the back of a man was holding a plastic bag over another man's head that he quickly recognised as his brother, and without a thought he rushed forward, not noticing the many men on the stairs holding guns.

He ran at the man's unguarded back, bringing down the butt of his gun on the man's head. He was surprised when the guy didn't go down immediately. The guy's attention was now on him and he released his brother, a fist caught his jaw before he could react, but he quickly bought up his arms in defence and blocked a hit, before throwing out his own fists aiming for the man's gut, but the man dodged and he was grabbed and thrown sideways into a wall, he briefly looked across to see Dean panting on his hands and knees, obviously trying to recover from his suffocation. Rough hands took a hold of his shirt and began to yank him up, and he swung his leg out, knocking the guy to the ground. He climbed to his feet and readied himself for another attack as the man also pulled himself off the ground.

"SAM!" He heard his brother yell, which distracted him enough not to realise someone sneaking up behind him, an arm clamped across his neck and started to squeeze, he clawed at the arm as he started to lose to ability to breath.

"SAMMY! Let him go you son of a bitch!" He could see Dean, standing with his hands up in surrender, and he was also being held at gun point by the first man. Before everything went dark.

 **Dean's POV**

He could feel the plastic tighten across his face as he was sucking the air out of the bag. He tried to struggle, hoping it would be enough to cause the man to move away. He closed his eyes as he started to feel faint, trying to fight against the feeling that he was going to pass out. Suddenly he was free and he fell to the floor, gasping in as much air as he possibly could in an attempt of trying to get his starved lungs to stop hurting. A bodily thump was enough to force him to be aware of his surroundings again, and he quickly sought out what had stopped the man from strangling him. His heart leapt when he saw his little brother get to his feet, _no… Sammy, you shouldn't be here_ no matter how murderous the mark made him feel, the feelings for his brother overcome that. He shouted out Sam's name in warning when he saw another man approaching Sam from behind, which he after realised was a mistake when he saw Sam's eyes stray slightly towards him, and the man fastened an arm across Sam's neck, the another arm used to clamp the arm tighter around his little brother's neck.

He pushed himself by his hands, and took a step towards the two men and his brother, but the guy in between him and Sam pulled out a gun and levelled it at his chest. He glanced Sam who was clawing at the arm.

"SAMMY! Let him go you son of a bitch!" He seethed as he took another step forward, but was stopped by the first guy who pushed him back a few steps. He raised his arms up in a sign of surrender. His stomach flipped painfully as he watched as Sam went limp in the guy's hold. He was too thrown into darkness when something crashed down on his head.

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

I woke to find a bright light shining above me, it made my eyes sting a little.

"Morning sunshine." I quickly found where the voice came from, the old man was at my side, a younger man beside him.

"Monroe Styne, pleasure." The white haired man introduced, smiling slightly. I tried to lift my hand, looking down briefly to find it bound in leather cuffs to the table.

"Ditto. I'd shake your hand but…" I briefly gave him one of my cocky grins.

Monroe hummed "Well I'd have to say I am impressed. The way you charged in here all gun's blazing. I'd buy tickets to that show." He laughed "you didn't think that was really going to work, did you?"

"Usually does." I shrugged.

"Then I guess you know what comes next." _Crap, really got myself in deep with this one._ I thought as I tried to wrestle out of the cuffs again.

I looked behind Monroe to the other guy who was smugly smiling, and then sideways, noticing a woman there with a white dress on and a hat.

"You're going to play operation." I concluded.

"My favourite game." The old man beamed.

The younger man moved round to stand at the head on the table.

"Don't do this." I said, effectively hiding the quiver in my voice.

"Well… uh… son, we are past the bargaining stage." The man motioned for the woman to come closer, and she dragged a medical trolley along with her.

"No, the mark on my arm means that I can't die. I'm not bargaining, you flat line me and I will come back, but I'll come back with black eyes, and then you'll all die."

"Then we'll let you go and then what, you'll just mosey on down the road?" the younger man said, leaning over him, I stared right into his eyes.

"No. But I will be human. So maybe a few of you live. Maybe."

"You make a compelling case and, uh, I hope you're right, because a man that doesn't die, well that makes a perfect lab rat, but that also means that we can save you for more important times. But I'm guessing your brother doesn't have the same mark on his arm."

Then I remembered.

Sam. Sam coming to save my ass at exactly the right moment. Sam being thrown around by the guy that had choked him. Sam being choked into unconsciousness by another guy.

 _Sammy. How could have I forgot? I've been so blinded by revenge and rage. Now Sam was here, somewhere, probably in the same predicament as him._ "Where's my brother, you son of bitch!" He could feel heat bubbling in him again, a new surge of rage at the thought of Sam being cut open.

"Eli, would you?" It seemed as though the Monroe had just ignored me, but curiosity struck when the younger man moved away, I watched him as he crossed the room and pulled back a curtain, revealing his little brother.

Sam was still unconscious, his lax face was turned towards me, and my heart lurched when I saw bruises on his cheeks, and a cut that was still bleeding on the side of his head, next to his eyebrow.

"SAM!" A yell came out of me. Eli pulled the table that Sam was on closer, moved out of the way and then pushed it until it was right beside his. "Sammy." I whispered, reaching out my hand towards his limp one, that was also bound the same as his.

"Hush now." Monroe said coolly, as he also moved, joining Eli on the other side of Sam. The woman followed, my stomach churned when I caught a glimpse of the instruments on the trolley.

"You leave him alone." I seethed, struggling as Eli ripped open Sam's shirt, leaving Sam's torso bare.

"Hmm… Now this won't do." Monroe mused, and then slapped Sam.

"HEY!" I snapped _if only I could get out of these cuffs, I'd-_ a groan interrupted his thought.

I watched as Sam's eyes slowly opened, and then shifted slightly, trying to gain his bearings.

"Ahhh, there he is." I looked up to see Monroe smiling down at Sam, before focusing again on Sam.

"Sam." I called, Sam immediately turned, his eyes focusing on his.

"Dean." Sam simply replied, the smallest of smiles gracing his lips, and Dean guessed it was just because Sam was relieved he hadn't gone completely demon.

"Are you alright?" I had to ask, regardless of the fact the Stynes were watching his moment of being a mother-hen.

"Yeah… what's going on?" Sam seemed to panic a little when he finally realised that he was tied down.

"The Stynes got the drop on us… Tell me you brought Cas with you." I explained, I hoped Cas was hiding somewhere waiting for the right moment to attack and get them out of here.

"No… Sorry." Sam suddenly seemed to wilt, as if he thought that he had crushed Dean's hope, and that in turn crushed Sam.

"It's alright, Sam." I smiled at him, hoping to give him some assurance.

"Well this is all very touching, but can we continue." Monroe chose then to interrupt, Sam turned to look at the man, confusion taking a hold of his expression, and I figured Sam was trying to figure out who the people looming above him were.

A new determination overcome me as Eli picked up a long piece of material, leaning over Sam to gag him.

"Wait, wait…" Sam shook his head, avoiding the gag enough to look back at him.

"Dean I'm sorry about Charlie…" I saw tears welling up in Sam's eyes. "You were right, it should have been me, not her." As if I didn't feel bad enough that I had got Sam into this mess, and now I realised that Sam had taken his words to heart, _dammit, I never meant it, of course I didn't, losing Charlie was devastating, but loosing Sam…_

"Sammy… I didn't-" I was cut off by Eli.

"Quiet now!" He shoved the cloth roughly between Sam's teeth, and then tied it behind Sam's head.

"Great now we can begin." Monroe stepped closer to Sam, picking up a scalpel he rested it in the middle of Sam's chest. I could see Sam's chest start to heave as fear obviously filled him.

I could only watch as Monroe dug the scalpel into Sam's skin, blood immediately pouring from the wound. Sam groaned and thrashed next to him, screaming behind the gag when Monroe started to cut downwards.

The sight of Sam's blood running down his body and collecting on the table made something snap inside of me, and the next moment I was throwing myself across Sam-knocking Monroe to the ground-a knife in my hand slashing at Eli's throat-I had the woman on the ground stabbing a needle into her neck…

I came back to my senses when I broke Monroe's neck and threw him to the floor. I looked up… Sam's wide eyes were staring back at me, fear and concern clear in his eyes.

"Sammy…" I muttered, and I approached the table, in a flurry of big-brother-protectiveness I immediately reaching to untie Sam's hands. I pulled him up into a sitting position making him lean against me, I then untied the gag and pulled it away chucking the fabric on the floor, I then wrapped one arm around Sam's back and used the other hand to press against Sam's wound.

"Okay first off, you don't have to be afraid of me Sam. And secondly, what I said about you and Charlie, it was the mark talking Sammy, it made me angry, but I never should have let it make me say that you…" I couldn't finish, the fear of losing Sam was still too real, and to think Sam thought that it was what he wanted…

"But…" Sam started but I didn't let him get any further.

"No. Charlie was not your fault!" I said sternly, hoping I didn't sound too much like dad, otherwise Sam would probably protest more.

Sam didn't say anything for a while, and I took a moment to enjoy the close moment between us with Sam practically hugged against my chest, chick-flick moments be damned, this is something I needed, I realised that I had only refrained from going after the rest of the Stynes in the house because Sam needed help, needed me.

 _Maybe there is something that can help me fight the mark, something that was right beside me since the beginning… Sam… Not just Sam but the relationship and love we have for each other. I don't want to get Sam hurt again, or hurt him myself, so I need to use that to stop myself when I lose it._

 _Of course, I'm never going to say this out loud… But I'll make Sam feels like I need him with me, at my side like he's spent most of his life._

I let myself bring the arm that was supporting Sam's back up, briefly running my hand through his hair before cupping the back of Sam's head and bringing him in closer. Sam was stiff at first, but then he quickly relaxed. His hurt body slumping into mine.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Sam asked sleepily, either from genuine exhaustion or he was about to pass out.

"You rest, I'll find a way to call Cas." Sam immediately went limp in my hold, which scared me a bit, but I soon realised that Sam had forced himself to keep awake, in case Dean needed his help, but as soon as Dean had given him the permission to give in, his determination had diminished completely.

Dean knew they'd have to move at some point, but found himself drawing Sam in even closer, if it was even possible.

 **Finish**

 **Please review. Also, I'm officially done with my first year at university, heading home on Wednesday! So that means I will hopefully be updating and finishing my other stories.**


End file.
